


The Space Between

by Sinfully_Lustful_Darling



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Skype Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling/pseuds/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling
Summary: When your spouse is a famous actor with a hectic schedule, patience is a virtue.





	The Space Between

Some say absence makes the heart grow fonder…I swear the person that invented that saying was a virginal monk that lived in solitude. I wish someone would please inform my libido of this information so it will take a fucking vacation. I was not able to go with Tom on his film schedule for  _Kong: Skull Island_  due to my family coming for a visit and also I promised his family I would help them with a few things while he was away. I saw all the photos that were surfacing of Tom, Jordan Vogt-Roberts and the rest of the cast “working” and tried to tell myself that they were actually making a movie, but with each new posting I was getting more and more infuriated. I was stuck at home not getting the relief I need while Thomas William is playing laser tag, riding go carts and surfing.

We would text and talk to one another on Skype when he had time, but eventually my answers went from multiple messages to just one word answers or emojis. Tom would try to talk to me about it when he was able to call, but I would act as happy as possible which immediately shut down any type of discussion. It all finally came to a head when he came home for a short time before flying off to Berlin.

“What is wrong with you? Why are you shutting down?” He asked as he paced around the room.

“I am shutting down because I have been stuck here with our relatives while you have been off “filming”, which looks more like one big long Frat party from what I’m seeing on the internet.”

“Trust me, we are filming, you just see what we do in our off time.”

“Yes and do you realize how much I would have enjoyed doing those things with you?! I didn’t even get to be with you on your birthday!”

“By the time you flew over there you would’ve had to turn right back around and come home.”

“SO?!”

“It wasn’t feasible.”

“Please, spare me the details, Hiddleston. You were having to much fun to even think about your wife.” I watched as his brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed.

“You know that isn’t the least bit true.”

“Isn’t it?”

“Some places we film I had no cell service, we’re either in the jungle or in the desert for Christ’s sake!”

“Do the hotels not have wifi and cell service?”

“I am dead tired most nights.”

“Likely story.”

“Darling…”

“Don’t darling me. I’m going to bed, you can either sleep with me or wherever you’re comfortable.” I picked up a blanket and threw it at his head as I stomped upstairs and slammed the bedroom door. The next morning, I rolled over and was face first with Tom.

“I’m sorry.”

“Are you?”

“Yes.”

“Then prove it.” I rolled over on my side so my back was facing him.

“I have to leave soon.”

“Don’t let the door hit you in the ass on the way out.” I mumbled as I heard his footsteps start to head toward the door.

“I love you.”

“Whatever.” He sighed deeply as he walked down the stairs and out the door as I fell back to sleep.

Once I woke up and started my day, I checked my phone and saw Tom had called multiple times and sent multiple texts. I deleted them and made my breakfast. I sat down in front of the computer to check my email and the first one was from him.

_From: “Tom” twhiddleston@webmail.co.uk_

_To: “Meg” mrshiddles@webmail.co.uk_

_Subject: I know you’re ignoring my texts and phone calls, please read this, don’t delete it._

_Hello my love,_

_I figured since there were no replies that you are ignoring me. I will admit after last night I’ve obviously earned the cold shoulder/silent treatment. We talked about how hectic my schedule was going to be and I know you said you were going to be alright with it, but on the other hand I wondered how long it would take before it would start to affect our relationship, it has actually happened sooner than I had expected. So please allow me to address the elephant that is still in the room with three words._

  1. _**I LOVE YOU** \- No one else, just you. My wife, mother of our future children, my best friend and all the other descriptive words in the dictionary to describe how much you mean to me._
  2. _**I’M SORRY** \- I wish I could take you everywhere with me, unfortunately that isn’t possible. I know we discussed this inevitable part of the job and using your words from said discussion: “It sucks ass that we have to be apart for so long, but we will get through it together.”_



_I hope you’ve read through this and can find it in your heart to forgive me. I will be home soon and when I go over to the US for I Saw The Light, High-Rise and The Night Manager you will be accompanying me. There, you have it in writing :-P I will be waiting to hear from you._

_Love,_

_Tom_

By the time I was at the end, I had a hard time reading through the tears that were spilling out of my eyes. I realized what an ass I had been to him and that I had absolutely no right. I signed up for this when I took his last name. I grabbed my phone and hit the message queue under Tom’s name.

_M: I just read your email._

_T: Hello to you to, love._

_M: I’m sorry I was such an ass last night, you didn’t deserve that._

_T: I understand, it’s hard to adjust when your husband lives in the public eye._

_M: True. I am stronger than this, though._

_T: I know, but you are allowed to break down, you’re human. Why do you think I run?_

_M: Because you’re crazy ;-)_

_T: That is one of my many outlets to deal with stress. You should go with me sometime._

_M: No, unless you would like to carry me home on your back._

_T: LOL I think not, darling. I am pulling up to the hotel. I will call you as soon as I get back to the hotel. I love you._

_M: Okay. I love you too._

I spent the rest of the day messing around the flat, picking up and blasting music while singing at the top of my lungs. I gave a call to Diana and told her about what happened between Tom and I. She told me how she has had to get used to him being all over the world and not able to talk to him as much so she could definitely relate. I called Emma to see how she was doing, then called my Mom. I just hung up with her when I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door and saw a huge bunch of roses.

“Mrs. Hiddleston?”

“Yes.”

“Delivery for you.” I grabbed my wallet and handed him a tip as I took the vase. “Have a good day.”

“Thank you.” After putting the roses on the table, I took a picture and posted it on Instagram along with a picture of the card that read _“Because I love you. Xoxo Tom.”_  Mark this as another day that Tom Hiddleston would break the internet.

Due to the events of the day, I ended up falling asleep early. I jumped out of my skin when the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“I see you received the roses.”

“Yes I did, thank you, they are beautiful.” I yawned.

“You’re welcome, did I wake you?”

“Yeah, I fell asleep watching TV.”

“Sorry. Would you like me to call you tomorrow?”

“Sure. I promise I will be more awake.”

“By the way, expect another delivery tomorrow.” I swear I could hear the smirk in his voice.

“What are you up to, Thomas?”

“It’s a surprise. I will talk to you later, my love.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

I awoke to a text the next morning informing me to message Tom on Skype once the delivery arrived. It was early afternoon when I got the mail and there it was in plain brown wrapping. I opened the accompanying card with specific instructions telling me to go upstairs and sit on the bed. Once I was all comfortable back in bed with my laptop, I sent Tom a message which was immediately followed by the Skype call ringing. The image that came on the screen made me take in a breath, Tom was stretched out on the bed wearing nothing but a smile.

“Afternoon, darling.”

“Good afternoon. To what do I owe this type of greeting.”

“Open the package.” I removed the wrapping, opened the box and my eyes widened as I found a very realistic dildo.

“Where in the world did you find one like this?”

“I didn’t find it anywhere. I made a cast from one of those do it yourself kits. You like it?”

“I fucking love it.”

“Good, because I want to watch you ride it. I’m getting hard just thinking about it…fuck.” He slid his hand down his stomach and started stroking his cock. I stripped off the t-shirt and shorts I was wearing, revealing nothing underneath. “Touch yourself, love.”

I ran my hands over my breasts, tweaking my hardened nipples as I moaned. I squeezed them firmly as my hand slid over my stomach and down between my legs, brushing over my clit. I took in a deep breath as I watched Tom’s eyes grow darker and his jaw clench. My fingers traveled further down and slid inside, my body shuddering at the contact as I pictured his fingers instead of mine. There was a deep, guttural moan emanating from my laptop speakers; I opened my eyes and saw Tom slide his tongue out to wet his lips as his hand moved slowly.

“Show me your fingers.” I took them out and held my hand close to the camera. “Now lick them clean.” I smirked as I took each one and slid it slowly in my mouth, running my tongue all over as he watched. “So fucking beautiful.” I felt a blush cover my cheeks as he smiled when I reached over and grabbed the dildo.

“Can you see alright?”

“Mhm.” I laid down on the bed, spread my legs and rubbed the head over my slit, licking my lips and moaning as I began sliding it inside.

“Fuck…either it’s been a while…or I forgot how big you actually  _are._ ” That garnered a laugh as I started moving. “Mmm, this is just what I needed. My other toys weren’t doing shit.” I rolled my hips as I thrust it deeper.

“I hope you’re getting close, love, I can’t hold out much longer.” I rolled over and grabbed my bullet vibe from my nightstand, turning it on and getting back into position as I nodded.

“I’m ready.”

Between watching Tom, the sensation of the vibe on my clit and the feel of the dildo with each thrust, it wasn’t long before I felt the familiar heat flowing through my body and I was yelling out Tom’s name as my walls clenched and my hips raised up off the bed. I caught my breath and opened my eyes in time to see Tom’s jaw drop and his eyes close as he came all over his stomach, uttering my name in barely a whisper as his chest heaved while he tried to regulate his breathing. I sat and watched as his body relaxed and his eyes opened, staring directly through me and into my soul.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
